


Giving Therapy

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Just because Ciara is mandated to do therapy doesn't mean that she actually needs to do it. There are so many ways to work around that. So many fun ways.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Giving Therapy

**Giving Therapy**

  
I smiled as I looked across at the famous Fairy Queen. Not even a decade of hearing her name on the news had giving me the confidence to actually _pronounce_ Galstag U-something, so I was still thinking of her as the Fairy Queen inside of my head. And when I used my voice…  
  
“Thank you for coming today, Ciara,” I said with a _very_ genuine smile as I looked her over. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing this.”  
  
“I’m not sure why I’m bothering,” Ciara said, flipping a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Really, as if someone likes me needs psychological help.”  
  
I hadn’t met a cape yet who didn’t have _something_ wrong with her, but I kept that thought to myself. Instead, I nodded and made a note on the pad as I looked at her again.  
  
She was a _cutie_. Very small and slender. Child-like, really, with a cute face and wide eyes and a general look that had surely driven the male population of the Birdcage wild.  
  
“Do you not want to be here?” I asked, looking her in the eyes. She returned my gaze with a steady stare of her own, without the slightest hint of insecurity or unsureness.  
  
“Of course I don’t want to be here,” Ciara said. “There are much better ways for me to spend my time.” She looked at me and I swallowed slightly, seeing the iron will in her gaze that had led her to be so (in)famous for so long. “But a good faith effort is required for a time, or else I’ll return under the hill.”  
  
“Do you not want to go back to the Birdcage?” I asked carefully.  
  
“Oh, there were such wonderful fairies to collect there,” Ciara said wistfully. “But I spent too long in my own head, chasing my own dreams. I desired to see the outside world once again.”  
  
I nodded, making another note. Again, something that would be useful for later, though I wasn’t sure how yet. I glanced up at her again. She was wearing a pretty but quite normal yellow skirt and white top. It fit her body quite nicely, especially with how the skirt had ridden up a bit to show off her legs.  
  
I realized that I was staring, which wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Ciara had seen me staring. I quickly lifted my gaze and looked her in the eyes, projecting the calm, cool manner of a man who had been doing nothing wrong and was only here to help. It was amazing how much that attitude could help keep me out of trouble.  
  
“I don’t want to waste my time talking with you,” Ciara said, propping her chin on her hand and staring at me, “and you obviously want something I have.” Her other hand glided down her side, pressing against her blouse. “Why don’t we make a deal? You’ll tell anyone who asks that I’ve been coming to therapy on the scheduled times and in return,” she spread her legs apart slightly, “you can fuck me.”  
  
I was going to agree to that, of course. How couldn’t I, when I had such a _strong_ appreciation for the girlish figure? But just as obviously, I couldn’t agree to it right away. I had to play it cool, at least for a little while, before swooping in to take her.  
  
“Why, whatever you do you mean by that?” I asked, sounding shocked and just a _bit_ intrigued. “Do you know what you’re saying?”  
  
“Of course, I do,” Ciara said dismissively, stopping just short of rolling her eyes. “I’m almost thirty years old in this body. I’ve seen many people and many fairies having sex with one another.”  
  
That last bit sounded fascinating, but I wasn’t really concerned with that right now. Instead, I looked her over again, seeing how she dressed to show off how young she was. Or chose to look, at least. I smiled. I _really_ liked girls like that.  
  
“Very well,” I said, dropping even the pretense of resisting what she was offering, “you have a deal.”  
  
Ciara smiled knowingly at me and slid off of the couch. She quickly crossed over to me and sank down between my legs. My cock was already getting hard inside of my pants and she could _see_ it getting hard. She was right at eye level with it and she closely studied it, moving her head back and forth before resting her palm on it.  
  
“Though I’ve never bothered to do this myself, I do know how these things go,” Ciara said, a slight hint of other voices leaking into her words before she mastered (mistressed?) herself. “We’ll start with a blowjob and then vaginal sex, followed by anal, possibly ending with me naked, leaking your semen and wishing for more.”  
  
“That’s… fairly accurate,” I admitted. “Though, of course, who knows what the future holds?”  
  
Ciara smirked slightly at that, though I hadn’t been meaning to make a joke or could even see anything funny in what I had said. I stopped wondering about that sort of thing when she placed her hand on my crotch, squeezing down.  
  
There were better ways to enjoy her youthful body than just feeling her hand through my pants. I didn’t waste anytime pulling my pants down and rubbing Ciara’s face with my hard rod. It felt nice, pressing my shaft up against her, rubbing back and forth. It looked nice too, someone as powerful and famous as the Fairy Queen kneeling down and letting me use her. It was _really_ nice and I shivered.  
  
Ciara started to lick her way up and down my shaft, pressing her tongue against my rod. Her small, delicate hands wrapped around the base of my dick, her fingers rubbing against my sack. I nodded and stroked her loose blonde hair, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of me.  
  
“That’s it, girlie,” I said with a smile, feeling her tongue rubbing my shaft and her lips kissing my rod. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”  
  
“Of course I am,” Ciara said with a sniff. “It’s the kind of thing that I’d remember.”  
  
I had my doubts about that, having had some _real_ fun with girls who were fast asleep and woke up well after I had left a present inside of them. But it _was_ hard it imagine anything like that happening with Ciara.  
  
I grunted, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of me. I was starting to feel _very_ good indeed and leaned back, sighing happily as I watched Ciara wrap her lips around my cock and sink down along it. She was taking a lot of my dick into her mouth, swallowing it all up and looking quite cute as she did so. Damn, shouldn’t she be showing a gag reflex or something? It had taken me a long (and thoroughly enjoyable) time to train that reflex out of my secretaries. But Ciara wasn’t showing the slightest sign of discomfort as she deepthroated my cock.  
  
She didn’t look up at me as she did so. She just kept on blowing me, going up and down, up and down, over and over again. It felt _very_ nice and I shivered, looking at this powerful, famous girl sucking my dick. What an amazing life I was leading.  
  
“That’s right, Ciara,” I said, slowly pushing her head backwards, “that’s a good girl but now it’s time for something else.”  
  
She blinked at me as her lips popped off of my dick. Then she figured out what I meant as I started to cum on her. Ciara made a gasping sound as her youthful features were erased underneath a thick load of semen. I was _damn_ glad that I had passed on my lunch blowjob in favor of going out to get a burger. It meant that there was plenty of cum in my balls and it was all ending up on Ciara’s face, covering her cheeks, chin and nose. It was a _great_ look on her and I smiled widely as I stared, seeing how much of a filthy looking whore she was reduced to appearing as.  
  
“Ah,” Ciara said slowly, reaching up to touch her face. “It’s like that, then?”  
  
“Yes, exactly like that,” I said, not sure what she meant but ready to keep this conversation moving along. “And it can be like this for you too.”  
  
I reached out and grabbed her crotch through her skirt. I rubbed back and forth, feeling the heat coming off of her body. She made a gasping sound and shivered. I smiled at her again, my dick completely hard and more than ready to slide into a tight, almost certainly untouched pussy.  
  
Ciara nodded and looked up at me. Then she turned around, kneeling down in front of the couch and leaning forward along it, pressing her upper body against the blue cushions. I smiled as I looked down at her, seeing how cute she looked from this angle. Oh yes, I was _more_ than ready to fuck her. And she was ready to get fucked. Just as well, since I wasn’t in the mood to play with her body and work her up.  
  
I stepped over to join her, kneeling down behind her and pulling her skirt up over her butt. It was a cute butt, nicely presented by the modest pair of panties she wore. I spent a few minutes groping her before pulling the panties down and getting to feel bare flesh. And that was a _lot_ better. I shivered, still groping her and enjoying the sounds she was starting to make. I could tell when a girl was getting turned on and she was showing _all_ the right signs.  
  
Ciara’s skin was just so _soft_ underneath my hands. So soft and so smooth and the way I touched her was lovely. Pulling her small, firm cheeks apart to expose her holes and run my hands down her smooth thighs. I licked my lips and grinned as I felt her up, wanting to screw her so damn _badly_.  
  
And hell, why wait? Ciara was wet enough to take my cock as well as someone with her small, slender frame ever could. And I didn’t want to wait any longer.  
  
I rested the tip of my cock against Ciara’s pussy and felt the moisture running down around it. I took a moment to enjoy myself. Then I pushed inside of her, taking the virginity of the Fairy Queen.  
  
It was _great_. I just didn’t have words for how wonderful Ciara felt around my cock as I pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her up in one long, smooth stroke. I shivered, looking down at her and listening to the little whimpering sounds she was making as I fucked her.  
  
“Oh yeah,” I said softly, patting her butt and squeezing down on the small, firm cheek. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” I rocked back and forth, seeing my cock moving in and out of her small, stretched pussy. “To get a nice hard cock deep inside of you.”  
  
Ciara made a whimpering sound and I could feel her tight walls squeezing down around my shaft. I nodded and kept on going, rocking in and out of her. My hands were wandering around her hips, butt and thighs, feeling her up and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
I wasn’t going to stop. Why on earth would I? I wasn’t even going to slow down. I was going to fuck Ciara as hard and as fast and as rough as I felt like and if she had any objections to that, she could let me know. I got a tighter grip on her body and started to _really_ fuck her.  
  
The sounds that Ciara made at that were even _sweeter_ than before. I felt a chill run up my spine as I listened to her moaning like a two-dollar whore as I fucked her, slamming in and out of her tight, stretched pussy and feeling those wet walls squeezing down around me.  
  
I was using enough force that Ciara was rocking forward with every thrust. I nodded in appreciation of that, enjoying the way she moved around as I kept on using her. I actually had to haul her back at one point, to keep her from getting driven too far up along the couch.  
  
I slid one hand up along her back and grabbed at her hair, tugging her head backwards. She made another enjoyable sound at that, whining a bit as I held onto her while still slamming into her.  
  
“How is it, Your Majesty?” I asked, thrusting my cock as deep inside of her as I could, over and over again. “As good as it should be?”  
  
“Yes,” Ciara said, her voice wobbling and with several other voices underlaying her own. “Harder.”  
  
I gave it to her harder. Not _much_ harder, because there were limits on what I could do, but I still did my best to really fuck the sense out of this tiny, youthful whore. I was having the time of my life.  
  
I let go of her hair and reached down to her blouse. I scrabbled at the buttons, trying to get it undone so I could lavish some attention on the small breasts she had. Ciara helped me with that, wiggling free of it in a way that was almost certainly thanks to her using her powers. I didn’t care, though. Not when I saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
  
“That’s good,” I said, nodding, grabbing her small, firm tits in both hands. “Girls your size don’t need to wear a bra. They should let their nipples poke through so everyone can see if they’re getting turned on.”  
  
“I’ll, I’ll consider that in the future,” Ciara said, gasping for air as I groped and fucked her. “I, ah, oh!”  
  
I could tell when a girl was having an orgasm. And Ciara was having a _great_ orgasm, even though I couldn’t see her face. The way her pussy squeezed down around my cock, getting even _tighter_? Always a great sign, one of the best ways for a girl to show her pleasure. I shivered and smiled and kept on fucking her as she came. I hadn’t cum, after all, and I was really looking forward to filling up her cunt with my cum. Could she get pregnant? I had no idea but I was really looking forward to finding out.   
  
I felt up her chest, wondering if anyone had ever done that before. And it did feel lovely, running my hands back and forth along those small, firm curves. They had just the right balance between softness and firmness. I could dig into them a bit with my fingers and, of course, there were the stiff nipples that provided such a _lovely_ sound from Ciara when I teased them. I shivered, my dick throbbing inside of her pussy as I screwed her.  
  
“Are you ready for me to cum inside of you?” I asked, panting for breath a bit. “Because that’s going to happen soon, Ciara.”  
  
“I, um, I,” Ciara panted for breath. “Yes, please!”  
Just the answer I wanted to hear. I grinned as I pushed my dick inside of her, holding it in place as deep as I could go. I breathed in and out, getting ready. Then I felt up her breasts again and that was enough to push me over the edge.  
  
I groaned in satisfaction as I started to cum inside of Ciara. It felt so _good_ , feeling her pussy squeezing down around my cock, that I just couldn’t hold out any longer. My shaft throbbed inside of her and my balls pulsed and I could feel my cum spurting out of my rod and filling her up.  
  
Ciara made some really wonderful sounds as I came inside of her. It was a strangled groan, mostly, though there were some other overtones to it as well. I deeply enjoyed listening to her and squeezed down tightly on her seemingly-delicate frame as I filled her up with cum.  
  
“Hot,” Ciara moaned quietly, turning her head to the side so I could see her wide, green eyes. “It’s so hot.”  
  
“That’s what all the ladies say,” I said with a chuckle, giving her another squeeze. “And we’re not over yet.”  
I felt the urge for something a bit different now. And the perfect idea came to me. I wiggled backwards, pulling Ciara with me. She ended up not being able to support herself without the couch and her head went down to the floor. That pushed her ass up, so I didn’t have a problem with that. I just smiled and groped her rear again.  
  
Time for me to claim her last hole. I pulled my dick out of her pussy and spent a moment admiring it, seeing how the cum was drooling out of her spread hole. What a _nice_ sight. I nodded in appreciation and rested the tip of my cock against her asshole. Time to make the second hole match the first.  
  
Ciara made a bubbling noise, but I wasn’t sure if she realized what I was about to do. She’d get the hint soon enough, anyway. I rubbed the slick tip of my cock against her asshole for a short while before pressing inside of her.  
  
Ciara certainly became aware of what I was doing _then_. She made a squeaking sound and her body lurched forward. She wasn’t able to pull herself off of my cock, though. She stayed right where she was. I nodded and kept on fucking her, thrusting into her ass again and again.  
  
Unlike her pussy, her rear couldn’t take me all the way in with just a single thrust. That was fine with me, though. It still felt _very_ nice to go deeper and deeper inside of her, pushing into her a bit deeper with every thrust. I watched as inch after inch of my dick slid inside of her, the Fairy Queen’s slender, barely developed body swallowing my cock up _all_ the way. It really was wonderful.  
  
“It’s big,” Ciara moaned, sounding surprisingly vulnerable and weak for someone with her reputation. “It’s so big inside of me.”  
  
“I know it is,” I said, patting her rear and not pulling out. “And there’s still more to go.”  
  
She just moaned at that. I grinned and kept on pushing into her butt, filling her up. It _did_ still feel wonderful, after all, and I didn’t have any reason to want to stop. I smiled as I fucked her, pulling her cheeks apart as much as they could go. And I kept on fucking her.  
  
Ciara managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees, staring straight ahead. She was gasping heavily and her entire body was twitching. It was _such_ an enjoyable sight and I grinned as I took her in. What a girl. What a lovely, lovely girl. I smiled and gave her rear a firm smack. Was that dangerous? Yeah, kind of. But the prospect of getting to say that I had spanked and fucked the Fairy Queen in the ass was the kind of thing that just couldn’t be passed by. I wasn’t sure who I was going to be boasting to, except to some lovely little ladies who I was already doing this to, but it would still be worth it.  
  
I landed another slap on Ciara’s bottom and she made another lovely sound. I smiled and kept on slamming in and out of her rear, making sure that she took absolutely everything I had. And she _was_. I could see my dick pushing deep inside of her, filling her up as she got accustomed to the feeling of taking cock in her rear.  
  
“That’s it,” I said, stroking her rear. “Take it all. You can do it, can’t you?”  
  
Hardly the most witty or insightful dialogue I had ever used, but it still felt _right_. I smiled and kept on fucking her, slamming into her.  
  
I was starting to feel the urge to play with her tits again. How to do that while fucking her doggy style? Especially when she was so small? The answer was simple. Stop fucking her while she was on all fours.  
  
So I reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders. I actually stopped thrusting as I pulled her up, pressing her back against my front. I looped one arm underneath her armpit held onto the side of her head. Wasn’t this called a full nelson or something? Who could say. The important thing was that I could still keep on fucking her while holding her in place and groping her. It was all good. Really, really good.  
  
I smirked and kept on pounding Ciara’s tight, virgin rear as I groped her chest. Her nipples were _very_ stiff by now. I smiled as I pressed down on them, drawing another squeaking sound from her.  
  
I could actually see a bit of her face from this angle. Her mouth was hanging open, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were staring at something a million miles away. She was the perfect image of a loli slut who was getting fucked, in other words. I grinned and patted her on the cheek as I kept on screwing that lovely ass.  
  
Ciara was making all kinds of moaning sounds now. They made her sound quite slutty and whorish, a far cry from what most people thought of her. I enjoyed listening to her like this. Sounding like a needy slut who could only be satisfied with a hard cock deep inside of her. I grinned and kept on fucking her, slamming deep inside of her ass again and again.  
  
She was taking me all the way inside of her by now. I could get my entire rod buried inside of Ciara as I made sure that she took my dick like a good girl. And I did it again and again. There was no reason for me to stop, no reason for me to slow down, for me to do anything but screw her over and over again.  
  
I grunted a bit as I stood up straight, taking Ciara with me. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground and she moaned, supported only by my hands and the dick buried inside of her rear. She was light enough (and I worked out enough) that it wasn’t a problem for me to support her like this. She was too heavy for me to walk around while fucking her, which was a pity, but only a small one. It was still good fun to keep her up in the air like this as I kept on fucking and using her. I grinned, listening to the sounds she made and feeling my own orgasm welling up inside of me.  
  
Was Ciara going to cum from getting fucked in the ass? I couldn’t tell for sure. I reached down and rubbed at her pussy quickly before grabbing back onto her hip. She was _wet_ down there, but I wasn’t certain if she was wet enough. Oh well, it didn’t really matter, did it? I was certainly going to cum from fucking her butt.  
  
Any minute now, I just needed to wait a little bit longer. I grunted and kept on going, slamming in and out of her rear again and again, feeling her taking me and moaning as she got fucked. Almost there, just a little bit longer.  
  
And then I passed over the tipping point. I grunted, keeping my shaft buried inside of her ass. I couldn’t have pulled out if I wanted to, honestly. I shivered and felt my dick throbbing inside of her ass as I started to fill her up, shooting jet after jet of semen inside of her. The sounds Ciara made at that were just _lovely_. I couldn’t believe how nice it was to listen to her as I fucked her and used her.  
  
“I’m going to burst,” Ciara said, resting one hand on her stomach as the other clutched at the arm I had holding her upper body up. “How do, ah, normal girls take this?”  
  
“Not as well as you do,” I said with a shrug, though it had been a long time since I had fucked any _normal_ girls. “You look great like this.”  
  
She really, really did. I couldn’t really see her face right now, but I could see how her chest was rising and falling and _that_ looked great. Really, really great. I smiled and patted her on the cheek.  
  
I let Ciara down as the orgasm faded inside of me. I took a deep breath as she stumbled forward, hands reaching behind her to clutch at her sore rear. Yes, she was going to be walking funny for the next few days, I was sure. Every step should remind her of me, which was a nice thought. I stretched and ran my eyes over her once again.  
  
My dick was still hard and I still wasn’t done with her. How to fuck her next? There were just _so_ many good options and I couldn’t decide which one sounded best to me.  
  
I’d be doing my best to get through all of them, of course. Even if Ciara still only wanted this to be an one-time thing, I was already planning to call her back towards the end of our scheduled sessions, just to check-up. And who knew what kinds of fun we could get up to then?  
  
For now, though, I wanted… Oh yes, that sounded wonderful.  
  
I reached down and scooped Ciara up in my arms. It was a more traditional bridal carry than the last way I had picked her up. She still ended up on my desk, sprawled across it. I looked down at her in approval, seeing the way her legs were drawn apart, showing off her pussy. My cock twitched and I smiled as I leered down at her.  
  
“Okay,” I said, smiling at her. “You’re ready for this, right, darling?”  
  
I didn’t give her the chance to say anything one way or another. I just rested the tip of my dick against her spread pussy. She was so wet she actually sucked the first half-inch of my cock inside of her. So I pushed the rest in as well.  
  
The sound Ciara made was so _very_ sweet. I shivered and smiled as I reached down to grab her hips as I watched my cum-covered rod sinking into her pussy. I nodded in satisfaction and started to fuck her.  
  
It felt _so_ damn good to return to her pussy. I smiled and kept on pounding in and out of her, making sure that she took my cock deep inside of her pussy. I could finally take in the look on her face and it was just as good as I had thought that it would be. The pleasure spreading across her face as I screwed her was really something sweet. Some part of her obviously still couldn’t believe that this was happening, even though it so obviously was. Well, that was something she would have to come to terms with on her own. I wasn’t going to stop.  
  
I kept on pounding in and out of that tight pussy, feeling the wet folds wrapped around me as I used her. I reached up and played with her small breasts again. Well, small compared to what some girls had. It did look quite nice on her chest, of course. And she made the most satisfying sounds as I teased a stiff nipple, pushing it this way and that.  
  
I kept on screwing her, pumping into that wet cunt. She was still so hot and tight. It really was wonderful.  
  
And not just for me. The sounds that Ciara was making clearly said that she was about to cum. I didn’t have the slightest problem with that, of course. I just kept on fucking her, making sure that she took every inch of me and reaching down to her clit.  
  
She came as soon as I flicked it. Her eyes shot wide open and her mouth fell open. She made some gurgling sounds in the back of her throat as she came, twitching around on the desk. And the way she got tight around me? Absolutely wonderful. I shivered and patted her on the cheek. Ciara made another moaning sound as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
She was well and truly out of it but that was no reason for me to stop fucking her. I kept on going, pounding into her and making sure that she took every last bit of my cock. I was feeling _great_ and I planned to feel even better before I was done with her. Three loads of semen in her and on one her should bring this visit to a _very_ satisfactory close.  
  
As I kept fucking her, I stroked her smooth inner thighs, feeling the muscles flexing and twitching underneath my hand. It was always so much _fun_ to open the eyes of a cute girl like Ciara to the world of sex. Doing this kind of thing with someone just opening up to her sexuality was the absolute best.  
  
I shivered, feeling my dick twitch inside of her. I wasn’t quite ready to cum yet but I was getting close. Soon, very, very soon, I’d be filling her up. Just a little while longer before Ciara got everything that I could give her.  
  
I decided to grab her legs and see just how flexible she was. The answer was _very_. Ciara ended up with her ankles on either side of her head and her pussy upturned, looking straight at me. It was a _great_ sight, especially with how naked she already was. I could feel my lust rise up inside of me a little bit more, especially with the expression on her face.  
  
Really, the only thing that would make it better right now was if I had one of those collars with attached cuffs, to keep her legs right where they were. I didn’t think that Ciara was capable of or interested in keeping her legs up on either side of her head without me pressing down on her thighs. Oh well, she still looked good like this and I was sure that I’d be able to cum even without being able to grope her to my heart’s content.  
  
“What a perfect image of you,” I said, looking Ciara over. “Has anyone else ever gotten to see you looking like this?”  
  
Ciara shook her head. Apparently she couldn’t speak right now, not with how much she was moaning. And that was just fine with me. The gasps and groans spilling from her lips were so _sweet_ anyway that I couldn’t begin to mind. I just kept on shoving my dick deep inside of her, again and again. And Ciara kept on looking lovely, put on display like this. I grinned and stared at her.  
  
My dick pulsed inside of Ciara’s pussy. This was it, I knew. As good as I was feeling, I wouldn’t be able to keep on going any longer. I was going to cum and Ciara was going to get one final load of semen put inside of her beautiful, wet, pink pussy.   
  
I grinned at the thought and sped up. I wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up for a long time, but I could manage for just long enough. I grunted as I slammed into Ciara, leaning forward until we were almost close enough to kiss. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at me, making squeaking sounds and shivering. I grinned and kept on fucking her, plowing that pretty pussy.  
  
Then I finally had enough. I grunted, feeling my dick twitching and pulsing inside of her. I couldn’t take it anymore and buried myself inside of her cunt.  
  
The orgasm felt _good_. It felt so damn good as I shivered, shot after shot of hot, sticky cum flowing into Ciara. She liked it as well, making some sweet moaning sounds as she got filled up, stuffed to the brim with my seed. I grinned as I stared down at her, looking at the way her body twitched and trembled. Even with how good I was feeling, I could still concentrate enough to feel her own muscles quivering.   
  
The orgasm didn’t last nearly long enough but at least I got to thoroughly enjoy it while it did. I breathed in deeply, looking down at Ciara. I could see my cum starting to leak out from around my dick, running down her skin. She was looking down at her own pussy in shock as well. Lovely ladies like her always did have a bit of trouble understanding just how much semen they could take inside of their bodies. Luckily, I was always glad to help them learn just how broad their limits were.  
  
“There,” I said, patting Ciara on the cheek as I slowly pulled my cock out of her. “Didn’t that feel wonderful?”  
  
Ciara made a moaning sound. I couldn’t blame her. Without my dick acting as a plug, there was a _lot_ of cum leaking out of her now. It was making a mess on my desk and I made a note to have it cleaned up. Later, though. Right now, watching Ciara and the cum I had put inside of her was good enough.  
  
Sure enough, Ciara didn’t keep her legs up around her head. She let them sink back down, forming more of a M position. Still looked nice, of course. What looked even better was the way that she rubbed at her pussy.  
  
She was making all sorts of cute sounds as she touched herself, rubbing at her leaking folds. I l soaked it all in, seeing how she masturbating as she sought the final bits of pleasure after getting fucked hard and well.  
  
Two fingers plunged into her stretched pussy and I could imagine what a mess they were making as they rubbed against the semen that was filling her up still. And her own arousal, of course. Maybe she would like some help getting cleaned up before leaving? I could arrange that _very_ easily. And without the slightest charge, of course. It would just be something that I would provide, making sure that my client got the kind of treatment that she _deserved_.  
  
Ciara’s fingers weren’t moving inside of her pussy with anywhere near the same speed and energy that my dick had done. She was still obviously enjoying herself, though, moaning sweetly as she touched herself. Her other hand was busy with her nearly flat chest, playing with her nipples and rubbing the slender curves there. It was _quite_ enjoyable and I could feel my dick slowly hardening as I stared.  
  
I probably wasn’t going to fuck her _again_. I only had so much I could do in a single day and I had girls other than Ciara that I was interested in. I still deeply enjoyed watching her do this and smiled as she rubbed at her folds, making some sweet, enjoyable sounds.  
  
I wondered if she was even properly aware of what she was doing. People letting things slip during pillow talk was an old, old cliché in stories. And I had seen plenty of girls keeping the fun going by themselves, their bodies moving on their own. I smiled and stroked Ciara’s head, making her open her eyes.  
  
“I…” Ciara said slowly, before shaking her head back and forth. “Is the session over?”  
  
Her voice got a lot sharper and more focused by the end of even the short sentence. Her fingers slowed to a stop inside of her and her hand on her chest went still. I nodded and sat back, running my eyes over her once again.  
  
“Not quite yet,” I said, reaching down and grabbing her wrist. “Why don’t you finish yourself off and make sure that you leave here without any regrets.”  
  
That was all the convincing it took to make her start back up again. She started to touch her wonderfully small and tight body again, slightly gasping as she stroked herself. It looked _wonderful_ and I could see how much she was enjoying it as well. There were some sweet, sweet sounds leaking from her as she rubbed at her folds.  
  
The pleasure was building up and up inside of Ciara and I was enjoying it myself. Her face was twitching and her legs were kicking. I reached down to stroke her smooth, slender thighs and enjoyed how she responded. I could tell how close she was.  
  
The orgasm was quite lovely when it happened, though I could only see it instead of feel it. A wonderful look still passed over her as she tensed up and then went still.  
  
I leaned back and admired Ciara. She looked like a mess right now. Heavily used by me, leaking cum from her pussy and ass and almost completely naked. What a _great_ sight. Really, it was amazing. Made me wish that I could take a photo, but that would be a violation of patient privacy and obviously I wouldn’t dream of doing anything like _that_.  
  
She was still shivering and twitching, coming down from the high of an orgasm. She looked _good_ like this, especially with the small smile on her lips as she stared upwards at the ceiling. Nothing quite like getting a good fucking to set your mind straight, huh? I smiled as I thought it over, nodding in satisfaction.  
  
“Perhaps,” Ciara said in a soft voice that I could barely make out, “I should…” she shivered and one hand came down to press against her pussy, “continue coming here. Not for useless therapy but for…”  
  
“I think that would be an excellent idea,” I said with a smile as I stared at her, my cock getting hard again. I didn’t feel the _need_ to fuck her one last time but it was a nice thought. “Talk to one of my secretaries out in the foyer to set up your next appointment.”  
  
Ciara slowly nodded and slowly sat up. She pulled up her panties, stopping the cum from leaking out of both of her holes quite so freely. She looked down at herself and shivered.   
  
I didn’t offer to help her dress and just watched her. She sure did look good getting dressed. My mind was already going to other outfits she could get dressed up in. The Fairy Queen as a maid? As a slave girl in the classic golden bikini? So many enjoyable options and I’d have to see what I could get her in.  
  
“Thank you for today’s session, Doctor,” Ciara said eventually, smoothing her clothes down. She still looked like she had been used good and hard and I smiled. “Today was… educational.”  
  
“That’s the best I could hope to hear,” I said with a smirk as she started for the door. “I look forward to see you next time, my dear.”  
  
I smiled, watching Ciara walk out of my office door. It was held open for her by my secretaires, who came in as soon as she left the office. They smirked at each other as the door closed and as they walked over to me. I smiled, well, leered at them as they sat down on my lap, close enough toe ach other to kiss.  
  
“It’s not very professional to have sex with your clients, Doctor,” Missy said in a high-pitched, girlish voice as she reached down to start stroking my hard cock.  
  
“Yeah,” Dinah said with a giggle as she joined her fellow secretary. “That’s not how a doctor is supposed to behave.”  
  
“Now, now,” I said, reaching down and groping the two of them, feeling up their small asses underneath my hands, “can I help it if lovely little ladies just throw themselves at me all the time?” I smiled as I looked down their loosely cut shirts, seeing their small, braless breasts. “Now, suck me off while I record my thoughts about Ms. Ciara's therapy.”  
  
Dinah and Missy did just that, sliding down to where Ciara had been and wrapping their lips around my hard cock. They giggled and cooed and played with each other as they worked, sliding back and forth along my rod. I sighed in satisfaction and jotted down a few passing notes on Ciara and what I would like to do to her in the future. Mostly, though, I enjoyed the blowjob.  
  
I kept on enjoying it when the phone rang. I answered it, resting my free hand on top of Dinah’s head and rubbing her hair.  
  
“Yes, Lisa, what is it?” I said, glancing at the door where my third secretary waited.  
  
“Ms. Riley is here for her three o’clock appointment, Doctor,” Lisa said with a giggle. “Should I send her in right now or,” she giggled again, “keep her out here for a bit?”  
  
“No, no, send her in, send her in,” I said happily, winking down at Missy, who blushed. “It’s time to brush up on her oral therapy.”  
  
“Of _course_ , Doctor,” Lisa said with another breathless giggle.  
  
I smiled, looking at the door and spreading my legs wide enough for a third girl to join in. Oh, being a therapist was just _so_ rewarding. Seeing the progress I was making on the girls I took care of, it was just _so_ sweet. And if I could get the _Fairy Queen_ to be a… good girl, then who couldn’t I manage this with?  
  
The Red Queen would be next on my list, obviously. And from there on? Well, the world was vast and full of so _many_ cute ladies who needed my special kind of help.  
  
And I was going to give it to them.


End file.
